Have you seen this spaz?
by SPlover187
Summary: Tweek Tweak has been kidnapped. The man who now has him is a very sick asshole. This story includes abuse and rape in later chapters.


**So this is my shitty attempt to some angst.**

**I think this is angst... I wouldn't be surprised if it was just drama. :P**

**Any who. THERE'S IMPORTANT SHIT TO READ NEXT! SO READ IT!**

**THIS STORY INVOLVES SOME RAPE, ABUSE AND SADNESS.**

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

**I don't own south park.**

* * *

><p>Tweek was walking to Craig's house for a sleep over with Craig, Clyde and Token. Sure maybe four freshman boys having a sleep over was a bit silly and "gay". But none of them really cared. It was a tradition in their group to have a sleep over every Friday. They always changed who's house it was at, and tonight's was at Craig's.<p>

Tweek fidgeted with his bags strings as he walked down the empty road. He was almost half way to Craig's. It was only 6ish... But it was already dark. Probably because it was winter and day lights savings and all that dumb stuff.

His mind started to wander to pointless places so his guard was dropped. The paranoid blonde normally would have flinched at the sound of foot steps in the ally he was about to pass, he would have panicked and ran in the other direction. But he was so in his dumb thoughts about how it was so dark outside that the thought of being danger didn't even come to his mind until he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

Tweek screamed against the hand as he was dragged into the ally. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. He kept screaming and thrashing around, trying to escape or make enough noise that some one would come to his rescue. But he froze when he felt something get pushed against his temple.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your brains out." A voice growled. The voice obviously belonged to a man and the man was obviously stronger than Tweek. Deciding he had no fighting chance, he obeyed. He stopped screaming and thrashing and the man put the gun down and continued to drag Tweek deeper in the ally.

Tweek noticed an old truck that was still running. He felt his bag be ripped off his shoulder and heard it thrown off to the side. Then the man pushed Tweek in the passenger seat, careful to make sure Tweek wouldn't get the chance to look at his face. First thing Tweek was in his seat, the man grabbed a rag from the side of the door and pushed it onto Tweek's face.

Tweeks eyes widened and he started to try to fight again.

_Fuck! _He thought. He couldn't breath! He tried to inhale and immediately went lightheaded.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

It started to get harder to try to push the guy off him. The world started to get dark, Then he went unconscious.

. . . . . . . . .

When Tweek woke up the first thing he noticed was he was laying against some cold, gray plastic. He went to sit up, but he hit his head.

"Oww..." He groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed he was in some dog crate that was big, but not big enough for Tweek to sit up straight in.

He scooted closer to the crate door and looked around. He noticed a combination lock on the dog crate, no way Tweek could escape with ease with that. There was an old looking stair case to the left, and then there was just a few shelf's against the walls. And more dog crates. They looked empty. But it was scary to think that Tweek wasn't the mans first kidnap.

After a few minutes a door opened and footsteps were heard on the stairs. Tweek automatically coward back as far as he could in the cage and hugged his knees to his chest. The foot steps slowed as they approached the cage. Tweek's mind was racing. What was the man going to do? Was he going to kill him? Was he going to rape him? Was he going to just keep him as a pet or something?

But Tweek looked at the legs and his mind stopped the paranoid thoughts for a second. It wasn't normal for men that kidnap teenagers in the middle of the night to wear ripped skinny jeans with black vans... Was it?

Suddenly the person kneeled down in front of the cage, and Tweek's eyes widened as they made contact with a girls. A girl around his age. "Hi there..." She said softly, like she was talking to a scared little kid.

Tweek couldnt say anything. He was looking over the girl. He had never seen her before. She had long, red hair. And it wasn't ginger red. It was obvious it had been dyed. She had her dimples pierced and she was wearing skinny jeans and wearing a Sleeping With Sirens shirt that was covered in a black hoodie.

"My names Ally..." She said slowly. "Can you tell me your name?"

Tweek was quiet for a while, he had a lump in his throat and he just wanted to cry. He didn't understand any of this.

"Whats your name, Hun?" She smiled sweetly.

"M-my n-n-name is Tweek." He stuttered out, his voice sounding small.

"Tweek?" Ally repeated. "I like it. Now Tweek, do you live in South Park?"

Tweek just nodded.

"Alright." She glanced at the stair case quickly, then leaned closer to the cage door and whispered. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you... "

Tweek didn't say anything back. He knew she was lying. Because if she did feel sorry for him, she would unlock the cage and let him escape.

Ally moved back a little and talked in a normal voice again. "Are you hungry?"

Tweek shook his head and Ally sighed. "Okay... I have to tell my dad you're awake..." She frowned and got up. So she was daughter of the man who kidnapped him? That made since on why she was her. Ally stood up, then walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later the door opened again and some one walked to the cage. The foot steps were heavier so Tweek knew it was the man.

"There are 3 rules you must follow." The man said, getting straight to the point. Tweek tried to get a look at his face, but he was having issues from the angling.

"Rule number 1." The man continued. "You will not even attempt to escape. If you are caught doing so your punishment will be **SEVERE**." Tweek shivered at the way he emphasized the word sever.

"Rule 2! You will do as I say. No complaining or fighting back or else the punishments will be severe." He continued. Tweek was shaking violently and hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

"Rule 3. You will not speak at all, unless spoken to." He said. "If you do... Your punishments will be severe. Got it?"

Tweek didn't say anything. So the man kicked the dog crate. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He yelled.

"GAH!" Tweek yelped, he closed his eyes tight. "Y-yes! I-I-I got it."

"Good." The man then walked back up the stairs. Tweek buried his face in his knees and cried. He was terrified and just wanted to be home. No. He wanted to be at Craig's. Having a sleepover with him and Clyde and Token.

Then Tweek realized something. He had texted Craig before he left saying that he was on his way. Craig was smart enough to know something was up. Wasn't he? He could come to the rescue! A small bit of hope went through Tweek.

But then it was crushed. How would he find him? If Tweek wasn't the first person this man has kidnapped and he wasn't behind bars, that meant he was good.

Tweek started to cry harder. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't fair.

Suddenly there was banging on the ceiling. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The mans muffled voice yelled.

Tweek buried his face deeper in his knees and cried as quietly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R so I know how I'm doing?<strong>


End file.
